prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (May 1, 2018)
The May 1, 2018 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Bell Centre in Montreal, Quebec, Canada on May 1, 2018. Summary The tag team battle between the tandems of Hideo Itami & Akira Tozawa and The Brian Kendrick & Gentleman Jack Gallagher marked the first time that Itami and Kendrick have been in the ring together since the Japanese Superstar took out The Man with a Plan with an injury on Christmas Day. However, Kendrick has previously insisted that the injury is water under the bridge and that there is no personal vendetta. As the contest got underway, it was certainly business as usual for Tozawa as he unleashed a flurry of hard-hitting strikes that left Gallagher reeling. When the British competitor countered the former Cruiserweight Champion’s advance, Itami got the tag, which prompted Gallagher to tag in his own partner. As Kendrick and Itami squared off, the tension started to build until the two began exchanging forearms to the face before The Man with a Plan took over with a series of kicks. Tagging Tozawa back in, Itami and his partner displayed impressive teamwork to keep Kendrick on defense. However, their momentum was short-lived, as Gallagher re-entered the fray and methodically attacked Tozawa. The former WWE Cruiserweight Champion is known for his impressive stamina and resilience and managed to fend off both of his opponents, allowing Itami to enter the battle fresh and in control. What appeared to be a miscue between Tozawa and Itami with The Stamina Monster tagging himself in proved to be the right move with the former Cruiserweight Champion taking down both Gallagher and Kendrick. As Tozawa fended off a double-team advance, he prepared for his patented Senton, but a second miscue occurred when Itami hit the ropes, accidentally knocking Tozawa off the top and into a headbutt from Gallagher. With Kendrick and Gallagher securing the win, Itami was visibly upset and shoved his partner to the mat before leaving Tozawa alone in the ring. After failing to make weight and missing out on a championship opportunity against Cedric Alexander at the Greatest Royal Rumble event, NXT Superstar Buddy Murphy once again made the weight required to compete on WWE 205 Live and returned to action with his sights still locked on the WWE Cruiserweight Title. Making his return against a local competitor, Murphy immediately channeled his anger at his opponent’s expense. Relentlessly attacking his opponent, the Australian Superstar made a clear statement, forcing the official to call the match in Murphy’s favor when his opponent was unable to continue. After the bout, WWE Cruiserweight Champion Cedric Alexander charged out and brawled with Murphy on the ramp, forcing the NXT Superstar to retreat. In a follow-up interview backstage, Cedric said Murphy knows where to find him. Although defeated by Cedric Alexander at the Greatest Royal Rumble event, nothing could stop the Lucha House Party as Kalisto prepared to battle the very Superstar he defeated in a Gauntlet Match to earn the title opportunity – Drew Gulak. Not impressed with Kalisto’s high-flying and fast-paced ability, the Philadelphia-native was poised to use the luchador and an example to show why he is WWE’s top submission specialist. As the battle got underway, Kalisto utilized his agility to secure an early advantage but Gulak was to counter, using his technical ability to slow the match’s pace. Kalisto attempted to swing momentum back in his favor, but as Gulak retreated to the outside and the former Cruiserweight Champion took to the air, Gulak countered, catching his opponent and slamming Kalisto against his knee. The Submission Specialist began to target his attacks on Kalisto’s lower back using a wide range of unique and innovative submission holds. Despite an attempt to fight back, Kalisto was stopped with a massive forearm to the face. Gulak’s aggressiveness may have cost him however, as he fired up Kalisto after trying to rip off his mask. The former Cruiserweight Champion pressed forward showing off his incredible high-flying ability and keeping Gulak reeling. As Kalisto continued to press forward, Gulak did his best to find an opening, leading to an incredible sequence of near-falls that brought the WWE Universe to the edge of their seats. With momentum still in his favor, Kalisto attempted to used the corner as leverage to execute the Salida del Sol, however the Philadelphia Stretcher countered and applied the Gulock, forcing Kalisto to tap out. Results ; ; *The Brian Kendrick & "Gentleman" Jack Gallagher defeated Akira Tozawa & Hideo Itami *Buddy Murphy defeated Liam Louie by Referee decision *Drew Gulak defeated Kalisto by submission *Dark Match: Daniel Bryan defeated Shinsuke Nakamura by disqualification Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live (May 1, 2018).1.jpg 205 Live (May 1, 2018).2.jpg 205 Live (May 1, 2018).3.jpg 205 Live (May 1, 2018).4.jpg 205 Live (May 1, 2018).5.jpg 205 Live (May 1, 2018).6.jpg 205 Live (May 1, 2018).7.jpg 205 Live (May 1, 2018).8.jpg 205 Live (May 1, 2018).9.jpg 205 Live (May 1, 2018).10.jpg 205 Live (May 1, 2018).11.jpg 205 Live (May 1, 2018).12.jpg 205 Live (May 1, 2018).13.jpg 205 Live (May 1, 2018).14.jpg 205 Live (May 1, 2018).15.jpg 205 Live (May 1, 2018).16.jpg 205 Live (May 1, 2018).17.jpg 205 Live (May 1, 2018).18.jpg 205 Live (May 1, 2018).19.jpg 205 Live (May 1, 2018).20.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #75 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #75 at WWE.com * 205 Live #75 on WWE Network Category:2018 events